Masks
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: It's after the defeat of Aven. Alex and her friends are at a ball Roka has put on in celebration of the ending war. While her friends are talking, Alex finds something very strange.


**This is my own fanfic that I made. THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE BOOK!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni**

 **Masks**

"Will you have this dance?" Jordan asks Dix, his hand held out. I watch as she takes it, smiling, and he leads her onto the dance floor. I look around the newly made castle ballroom. I had defeated Aven and now he was dead, never to harm anyone again. The old Meyarin castle had been razed to the ground. Now, the Meyarins had rebuilt it. I look around at all the masked people in the room. I didn't know why Roka had asked everyone to wear masks but I supposed we would find out. I feel a weight on my arm and turn to see Kaiden looking at me. He smiles and I smile back. I was so relieved to see that smile. Kaiden and I had been the only 2 people not under Aven's claim. We were lucky to still be alive! During that time, we had become so much closer. Kaiden too my arm and we walk onto the dance floor, slipping into the rhythm of the waltz. This was the first waltz we had done since Aven had died. Once the song had ended, the musicians didn't start another song. Everyone looked around in confusion. We were silent, waiting for something to happen. I held my breath, fearing that something _bad_ was about to happen. Kaiden held onto me, probably to stop me doing something stupid. Suddenly, everyone looked up at the new balcony. There stood the soon-to-be-wed couple, Kyia and Roka. Everyone in the room bowed or curtsied.  
"Welcome all!" Roka's voice boomed. "We hope you've enjoyed yourselves so far and hope your enjoyment continues. Thank you for coming. This really means a lot and we are thankful that you chose to help us in the war." Everyone applauded politely. Roka continued, "For those of you who have known someone who died in the Great Medoran War, you will know that you will have to move on. These masks are significant, they signify a new look, new choice. They signify a new start!" he bellowed. Everyone in the room lifted their fists and cheered. It was quite deafening but Alex and her friends joined in anyway. Once everyone had quietened down a bit, Roka continued, "Now, apart from this ball, I invite you all to a party after Kyia and I are married and…", Alex didn't hear the rest because her thoughts were elsewhere. She thought about all the people who had died for her, of their own will, so they could live in freedom again. So many people. So many bodies. She remembered the day Aven had claimed the whole of Medora, save for Kaiden and herself. It had been a terrifying day and an even worse night, knowing that her friends could harm her, without even having control over their actions. A steady hand wrapped around her shoulders. She hadn't realised she was shaking. She looked into Kaiden's eyes and saw the old fear in them. It wasn't clear but they were still there, fear for everyone else, fear for his own life. And fear for her. the day Niyx had died, she thought she would never get over her grief, but she had. She knew that if he had died, she would've got over that too, but it still didn't make the thought anymore less depressing.  
"Thank you again for coming and enjoy the rest of the night!" Alex applauded with everyone else when Roka finished his speech. Once everyone had calmed down again, the music started and people started heading to the dance floor again. Alex and Kaiden made their way over to where Dix, Jordan, Bear and Declan were already in conversation. Dix saw them first.  
"Alex, even though it's been many weeks already, I still can't quite believe that you defeated Aven. It was horrible being a puppet for him", she said and shivered. Jordan put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close.  
"Yeah, thanks again Alex. Without you, we would probably be dead now", Bear added. Alex's cheeks turned pink and shook her head.  
"Without you guys, I wouldn't have been fully motivated. I wasn't alone either. I had Kaiden to help me", she tried but the others wouldn't listen. She sighed. She loved her friends dearly, but sometimes they never knew when to stop with the praises.  
"Who are you saying was awesome?" a deep voice behind her asked. She spun around to see Roka and Kyia.  
"Roka! Your speech… the mask idea… they were brilliant!" Alex complimented. She smiled at him. He had gone through such a challenging time. For most of the war, he had been in a coma. She thought she saw sadness in his eyes for a second, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.  
"Thanks Alex, but I wouldn't even be here without you", he said, returning her smile. She rolled her eyes at yet another compliment. Soon Roka and Kyia had busied themselves with greeting guests and Alex's friends were marvelling at her brilliance again. She wasn't really part of the conversation so she let her gaze and thoughts wander. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm, not a strong one, just a slight pull. She looked behind her and saw no one that looked guilt enough. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man walking briskly towards the garden. _  
'He seems familiar_ ' she thought. She didn't know what made her do it, but she excused herself from her friends, claiming she needed the bathroom, and headed after the man. He lead her into the newly pruned garden. Just as he turned around, she ducked behind a bush, hoping he hadn't seen her. She waited with baited breath as he looked around him. Then he started to walk again. She followed at a safe distance, always on her guard. He finally stopped when he reached a big tree, glowing a faint silver in the moonlight. Thanks to Xira's bond with her, she still could understand the Meyarin's language.  
"She is here", the man said. There must've been someone else behind the tree, for she heard another voice.  
"Good, get her to come out of the shadows", the voice said. She realised that they knew that she was here, listening to them. She knew it was hopeless hiding when they knew. She sprung out of her hiding place with A'enara blazing in her hand. The man who she had been following turned around. He didn't talk, didn't move, just standing as if he was a statue in the garden. Alex saw that his eyes were closed. She thought she could launch a quick surprise attack on him. But before she could move, another figure moved. Now Alex could see him in the light too. The person was a man and he too, seemed familiar. She was trying to place where she had seen them before, and totally forgot about her surprise attack plan. The new man had his eyes closed too, but he seemed more alert than the man she had followed. Suddenly, both their eyes opened and she knew why they looked familiar. The man that had come out of the shadows had golden eyes, misery and guilt clouding every inch of them. The other man was more startling. He had eyes full of sorrow, clouded with guilt too. Alex still couldn't see the colour of them though, for the light was still terrible out there. She squinted her eyes but still couldn't make it out. Suddenly they started movie forward, chanting her name.  
"Alex… Alex… Alex… Alex…" they chanted in unison. She stumbled back but soon her back was pressed against something like a wall. She turned around to find she was blocked off by a barrier. She willed a door to open but it didn't work. She punched her fists against it to no avail. She screamed but no one heard or blinked an eye in her direction. She was trapped. The men had stopped advancing and were about 5 meters away. The men stopped chanting once they knew she was trapped. The one with the golden eyes spoke.  
"Alexandra Jennings. Do not worry. We are not here to hurt you, only to explain." Alex put A'enara in front of her, protectively.  
"Then why am I trapped?" she asked, angered.  
"So we know you will listen to us", he said. With those words, the man with golden eyes lifted off his masks, revealing a face filled with misery, guilt and shame. Alex was in shock. She was shocked and scared out of her wits. For, standing right in front of her, was the person who had started all her troubles. Aven Dalmarta, the evil Meyarin king. The king she had _killed_.  
"You're… you're meant to be dead. You should be dead…" she said faintly. She shuddered and slid down the barrier, tears in her eyes. She still held A'enara in front of her protectively.  
"I saw… I saw you get killed! _I_ killed you!" she screeched. The men just looked at each other. Alex put her head in her hands, confused and frightened. ' _Aven Dalmarta is alive. He is alive and right in front of me, wanting me to listen to him!_ ' she thought. Suddenly, she jumped to her feet and swung her sword in a wide arch.  
"I will not listen to you! You should be dead! You killed so many people and you didn't even care!" she spat. Aven lowered his head, his eyes moist. Alex knew she should feel guilty but she didn't. Not one little bit.  
"Aeylia… Please listen to me…" he pleaded. Alex just shook her head with defiance.  
"Never Aven. I will never listen to you!" she said quietly, fury in her voice. Aven gave her a look of sadness but didn't press.  
"Then Alex, if you will not listen to me, listen to my friend." And with that, he stepped back to let his friend take the spotlight. Alex glared at Aven's friend, wondering who it was. The man pulled his mask off, slowly revealing who he was. Alex's glare wavered and then melted completely. She gasped again, for the man who was standing before her was none other than…  
Niyx Raedon  
"Hello Kitten."


End file.
